btsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jungkook
Jungkook's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Busan, South Korea |Height =178 cm (1.78 m)Jungkook's Profile on Naver |Weight =61 kg |Blood Type =A Jungkook's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Singer, dancer, songwriter, record producer |Genre =Dance, Ballad, Hip-Hop |Awards = Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit (2018) |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentJimin listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =BTS |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Jeon Jeong-guk (전정국) referred to as Jungkook (정국) is a South Korean singer, dancer, songwriter and record producer. He is the main vocalist, center, lead dancer, sub-rapper and maknae of BTS. History Jeon Jeong-guk was born on September 1, 1997, in Busan, South Korea. Jungkook used to attend Baek Yang Middle School and Seoul Performing Art High School. Jungkook is the youngest boy in his family, as he has an older brother named Jeon Jeong Hyeon. Jungkook initially had dreams of becoming a badminton player when he was young, but after seeing G-Dragon perform "Heartbreaker" on television, it influenced him to want to become a singer. Jungkook auditioned for a talent show titled, "Superstar K's" third season. Sadly, he was dropped, but many agencies had wanted to sign him. He was signed by Big Hit Entertainment and became a part of BTS in eighth grade. To work on his dance skills in preparation for his debut, he trained with Movement Lifestyle in Los Angeles during the summer of 2012. In June 2012, he appeared in Jo Kwon's "I'm Da One" music video. He also worked as a backup dancer for the disbanded group Glam before his debut. He graduated from Seoul's School of Performing Arts, a high school, in 2017. He made his debut in 2013 as BTS at the age of 15. Along with being known as a great singer, he can also dance and rap. Aside from promoting with BTS, Jungkook became active at being a dancer and a singer. Therefore, his nickname is "Golden Maknae", referring to how he is good at pretty much everything, especially athleticism. He had a girlfriend from his Junior High School when he was younger. 2013-Present: BTS On June 12, 2013, Jungkook made his debut as a member of BTS (also known as Bangtan Boys) with the release of the single 2 Cool 4 Skool Under BTS, he released two solo tracks; the first was a pop track entitled "Begin" on the 2016 album Wings, about moving to Seoul to become an idol and meeting BTS members. The second, a future bass track entitled "Euphoria", was originally released as part of a BTS short film entitled "Euphoria: Theme of Love Yourself 起 Wonder" and later on Love Yourself: Answer. Euphoria, co-produced by DJ Swivel, charted #5 on the Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart and has charted for 11 weeks on the Gaon Digital Chart, the longest out of BTS members' solo songs. Jungkook has also been credited as the main producer on a few of BTS' songs, including "Love is Not Over" and "Magic Shop". In October 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with other members of the group. 2015–present: Solo activities In September 2015, he participated in the "One Dream, One Korea" campaign and its corresponding song, a collaboration between multiple Korean artists in memory of the Korean War. The song was released on September 24 and presented at the One K Concert in Seoul on October 15 of that year. Jungkook has released various covers of songs from artists such as Justin Bieber, Adam Levine, Tori Kelly, Troye Sivan, and David Guetta. He covered Korean artists as well such as Zion.T, Roy Kim, and Lee Hi. In 2016, Jungkook was cast in shows the pilot episode of Flower Crew and appeared on Celebrity Bromance. He also appeared in the show King of Mask Singer under the name "Fencing Man" competing in episodes 71 and 72, respectively. In December of the same year, he participated in the 2016 KBS Song Festival interpreting the song "I'm a Butterfly", along with other artists forming the "K-Pop 97 Line". In 2018 the Korean musical channel Mnet invited Jungkook to be an honorary director for BTS' comeback show to celebrate the release of the album Love Yourself: Tear. It was his first time directing in an official capacity. In 2018, Jungkook placed first for 10 weeks in a row for magazine Hi China, ranking the most beloved celebrities in China. In an October 2018 solo live broadcast on Korean streaming service, V Live, Jungkook broke the record of most real-time viewers on the site's history, with more than 3.7 million viewers worldwide. During the first MBC Plus X Genie Music Awards on November 6, 2018, Jungkook performed with American singer Charlie Puth in addition to performing with BTS later in the show. Discography See also: Discography Digital singles * Perfect Christmas (with Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee and RM) (2013) * One Dream One Korea (Original Ver.) (with Various Artist) (2015) * I'm In Love (with Lady Jane) (2016) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs * I Know (알아요) (with RM) (2016) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music video Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Trivia years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His favorite number is 1. *His favorite type of weather is sunny with a warm windy breeze. *His favorite colors are red, black, and white. *His favorite foods are: Bread, pizza, anything with flour, pork soup rice, sashimi, and sea eel. *He started learning to play the guitar after seeing Justin Bieber. *In 10 years, he wants to be an owner of a duck meat restaurant or a tattooist. *He doesn't like any subjects except for Physical Education, Art, and Music Class. *He does not have any tattoos. *He can speak Korean, English, and Japanese. *He used to be very shy during auditions, to the point he almost couldn't debut. *He likes to bully his hyungs. *he does not like to eat vegetables. *His role model is G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *He was on King Of Masked Singer as Fencing Man and sang "If You", a song by BIGBANG. *He and RM made a song for BTS' 3rd anniversary "I Know". They also sang it live at The 3rd Muster. *He did covers of Justin Bieber's song, Nothing Like Us, Purpose; Charlie Puth's We Don't Talk Anymore; Troye Sivan's Fools with RM, Adam Levine's Lost Stars, and Tori Kelly's Paper Hearts. *In a Vlive, he promised ARMYs that from that date, November 28th 2016, he would study English until next year. His promise was kept and his English has improved. *In a fanmeet, he mentioned he would prefer a partner that is older than him (a noona). *During Flower Boys, he was the art club president. *He enjoys bowling and playing Overwatch. *In his trainee days, he cooked glazed potatoes for the members. *He said he'd rather die than to live without any passion. *If J-Hope was ever to introduce his sister to one of the members, it would be Jungkook. *He is a big fan of IU, and described her as his ideal type. *He really hates being called oppa (an older guy you are in a relationship with), especially when fans appear to be a noona (older) fan. *On September 1, 2017, (his birthday) he released a cover of Justin Bieber's song 2U. *On January 16, 2018, he released a cover of Lee Hi 's Breathe on their Twitter account. *Jungkook mentioned in this interview that his favorite body parts are his thighs. *He also said in another interview that he likes his voice. *Jungkook also said that he will make a mixtape in Buzzfeed's interview. *In the same interview as the above, he said he likes his passion. *He produced and wrote Magic Shop, which is featured on the full length album, Love Yourself 轉 'Tear'. It's the second song he produced, prior to Love Is Not Over , which was released on The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 , and The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever. *He used to listen to My Chemical Romance. *He owns his own studio called 'Golden Closet' (Golden Closet Film/Studios). The name comes from Jungkook's old dorm room, which was basically a big walk-in closet and the first part of his nickname, Golden Maknae. This is where he recorded his covers and such before moving to the new current dorm. *His Zodiac sign is Virgo. *He is the youngest member of BTS. *He attended Baek Yang Middle School. *His hobbies including drawing, filming and photography, playing games, playing football, and dancing. *He has a habit of sniffing a lot because he has rhinitis. He wiggles his fingers often as well. *His shoe size is 7.5 (US conversion). *He likes shoes. *He does not like tasteless things, insects, hurting himself, or studying. *In Grade 7, Jungkook learned B-boying at a club with friends and hyungs. *He has a black belt in Taekwondo. *His dream when he was younger was to become a badminton player. In his first year of high school, he listened to G-Dragon songs and changed his dream to that of becoming a singer. *He likes to read comic books. *Jimin says that Jungkook smiles when he swears. *He generally doesn’t like bugs, but he likes cool bugs like (stag) beetles. He used to have a stag beetle when he was younger, but it died because he didn’t take care of it well. *The other members say that Jungkook’s dorm room is the messiest, but Jungkook denies this claim. *He likes collecting Bluetooth speakers. *He said he usually didn’t exercise much but started working out after seeing the bodies of idols such as Taeyang and Jay Park. *He is friends with GOT7's Bambam & Yugyeom, Seventeen's DK, Mingyu & The8, and NCT's Jaehyun (aka the '97 line). Jungkook and Bambam mentioned the '97 squad in their 'thanks' from their recent albums. Jungkook, Bambam & Yugyeom (GOT7), The8, Mingyu, & DK (Seventeen), and Jaehyu (NCT) are in a group conversation called "The Passengers of 1997." *His ideal date is "walking along the beach at night." *Things he wants to steal from other members: RM's knowledge, Suga's diverse knowledge, J-Hope's positive spirit, Jimin's persistence and effort, V's natural talent, and Jin's broad shoulders. *He likes matching sets. He feels uneasy whenever his top and pants are different. (Run BTS! - EP. 29) *He has a driver's license. *He can play games on two computers at once. (Knowing Brother - EP. 94) *Thinks that V is the most similar to him, quote: “V Hyung. He’s random, our comedic cords match well, and I think our personalities are similar.” *BTS member ranking according to Jungkook: "Rap hyung - Jin hyung - Suga hyung - Hope hyung - Jimin hyung - V hyung - Jungkook." *He likes to do imitations/impersonations of his fellow band members, particularly Jimin. *He likes to tease Jimin about his height. *He has said RM is a role model of his, mentioning on numerous occasions how much RM continues to inspire him. *In his earlier days, Jungkook would cry if he felt he didn't sing a song correctly or well. *He is a perfectionist and is very self-critical and meticulous. *He is a huge fan of IU; his ringtone is one of IU's songs. *His favorite avenger is Iron Man. *He has seen the Japanese animation 'Kimi No Na Wa'. He jokingly believes he will have found his true love/soulmate if he hears a bell ring. *He graduated from the Seoul School of Performing Arts (SOPA) high school in February 2017. *Out of all the members, Jungkook responds to texts the least. *He prefers to wear darker hair colors (black and various shades of brown). He thinks unnatural and bright colors don't suit him. However, he will wear colorful highlights (ex. pink, reddish-pink, blonde, etc...) in his hair occasionally. *He once bleached his hair completely white, but changed it back to brown because he thought he looked too much like a grandpa. *When Jungkook first moved into the dorms and met the other members, he was very shy and would shower late at night when everyone was asleep to avoid seeing or disturbing them. *His solo song "Begin" is a song dedicated to the other members. He explained that the song was about how his journey started at the age of 15 (Korean age) and was a way of him thanking his hyungs for helping him become the person he is today. *He, along with Jimin and V, were voted as one of the 100 most handsome faces of 2017. Earning him a spot at #13. *He is very competitive and hates losing, especially in things pertaining to athletics and games. *He is very athletic himself and considered the strongest (after Jin) and the fastest out of the members. *He is known and serves the title as the bunny of the group, most notably for his bunny smile/teeth. *He has had the most ear piercings of all the members. He's had 8 in total. (Only wears one piercing on each ear currently. 5 on the right, and 3 on the left) *Suga and Jungkook always joke about opening a lamb skewers restaurant when they retire. *He likes Banana Milk. *He is currently learning how to play piano. He is the third member to play piano, after Suga and Jin. (However, in a recent Vlive, he mentioned that he stopped because he didn't have someone to properly teach him.) *He mentioned one of the most embarrassing moments for him was when he got scolded by Jimin. *He is sensitive to smell. (i.e has a good sense of smell.) His favored type of scent is soap smell. *His BT21 character is a pink rabbit named Cooky. *He has a small scar on his left cheek (Because of a fight with his older brother to play first on the computer when he was little) *Originally, Jungkook's stage name was going to be Seagull. However, he and the members, as well as Bang PD decided his real name suited him best. *Out of all the members, Jungkook has had the least amount of hair colors. This is possibly due to back in 2014, Jungkook had red hair at the time and got negative comments and reactions to his hair wasn't favorable. He took those comments to heart and it upset him. This may be a reason why nowadays he doesn't wear bright or unnatural colors and is hesitant to do so. (However, his hair was dyed red recently during 'Lotte Family Concert' as well as SBS Super Concert in Taipei.). In early August 2018, he reveals a peach-blonde hair colour via Twitter. *Jungkook admitted that when he was a trainee, he wasn't very ambitious about singing. He was more passionate about dancing and never expected to become the group's main vocalist. (Burn The Stage EP.5) *He participated in the song 'One Dream One Korea' along with many other famous idols/singers back in 2015. This is a song of hope and prayer that North Korea and South Korea can one day be unified and end the long war between the two countries as well as longing for peace. *J-Hope once got angry and threw a banana at Jungkook. Jungkook explained in a Vlive that the reason J-Hope threw a banana at him was because Jungkook received a fruit basket as a gift from an A.R.M.Y and he wanted to cherish the gift. He decided to share the fruits with the other members, but told them to stop to avoid all of them being eaten and that the gift rightfully belonged to him. J-Hope thought Jungkook was being selfish for arguing over the fruits and threw a banana as a result. He was shocked because he never expected someone as nice as J-Hope to get mad at him. (Burn The Stage EP.4) *He is said to be one of the members who can cook very well. The others being Jin and J-Hope. (Run BTS! EP.50) *In the behind-the-scenes of the 'Euphoria' short film video, Jungkook revealed he enjoys reading ARMYs' theories and likes to be on the look out for them. Especially very intricate and detailed theories. *He wants to go on a trip with his lover someday. *In a 2018 fansign, Jungkook revealed his pet dog, Gureum, no longer recognizes him. This is possibly due to Jungkook rarely being at home in Busan and not being able to see Gureum often. *Jungkook has microvophobia (The fear of microwaves). He's confirmed several times that he gets wary around them and avoids being near and/or using them, out of fear that they will explode. *He often refers to Jimin as 'Jimin-ssi' rather than 'Hyung'. *He revealed that he wants to get a tattoo. *When Jungkook gets nervous he will fidget frequently. *He has said that he rarely wore anything pink colored, but that changed because of his BT21 character, "Cooky." *During the World Tour for Love Yourself, Jungkook injured his ankle and couldn't perform for 7 concert days. He had to get stitches in his heel. *Jungkook along with Jin ,and V were voted as 100 Most Handsome Men of 2018, earning him a spot at #22. *His Spotify playlist is called Jungkook: I am Listening to it Right Now. *Before joining the group he was a handball player. *He ranked 1st in The Sexiest Man in the World 2018 The Sexiest Man in the World 2018. *He ranked 2nd in The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018.The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018 *During a press conference for Love Yourself 'Tear' promotions in South Korea, it was confirmed that Jungkook is the next member who will release a mixtape. He is the 4th member to do so, after RM (RM, 2015), Suga (Agust D, 2016), and J-Hope (Hope World, 2018). *He currently holds the record of the most watched solo broadcast on Vlive in real-time in 16 different regions across the globe; with 3.7 million views and 149 million hearts. This record was previously set by V, who had 2.5 million views on his solo broadcast. *He has taken an interest in writing lyrics as of lately. He wants to create his own songs and reads books for word choice and inspiration. *His solo song 'Euphoria', has become one of the longest music chart-running solo songs released from BTS thus far. Entering Gaon at #2 and has remained on the chart for 8 consecutive weeks. Landed #5 on Billboard's 'bubbling under Hot 100' in the US, reached #47 in Japan's RekoChoku, #1 in Apple Music China, #4 in Apple Music Japan and #2 in Line Music singles chart. His solo has also been featured as background music for culture and travel-based television programs as well as having been played on radio stations. 'Euphoria' has also charted in 93 different countries, earning #1 in Taiwan, Peru, and Saudi Arabia. According to Billboard, 'Euphoria' could have made it into 'Hot 100' if the song had an MV. *He has guested on multiple variety shows, most notably Flower Crew, Celebrity Bromance, Let's Eat Dinner Together and King Of Masked Singer. *Jungkook hates cigarettes (particularly the smell). He once sent his dad a message begging him to stop smoking because he was worried for his health.(American Hustle Life) However, Jungkook confirmed that his dad had finally quit at some point.(Let's Eat Dinner Together) *He stated in a Vlive that he doesn't like to eat late at night, as doing so will give him heartburn and an upset stomach the following morning.(180906, 181016 Vlive) *He is shy and introverted. *His voice deepens whenever he speaks in Satoori.(Busan Dialect/Accent) *His nickname, 'Golden Maknae', was given to him by RM. *Jungkook has stated that he takes an interest in make-up and he's moderately knowledgeable about it. (BTS DNA Comeback Show) *During the group's pre-debut days, J-hope had left BTS and BigHit Entertainment when things got complicated. Jungkook cried upon learning of J-hope's departure from the company and he, along with the other members, made the effort to get him to stay and that they wouldn't be the same without him. (Burn The Stage Ep.4) *In a Vlive, Jungkook has stated that he's been studying English very hard; learning and memorizing vocabulary words and how to use them in sentences. His main goal in studying English is to become fluent enough to be able to help RM in future English interviews so he doesn't have to do all the talking. He hopes to become fluent in a year's time if he's consistent. He's slowly accomplishing this feat, as he has mentioned that the group had an interview earlier before appearing on SNL. He was able to understand what both Namjoon and the interviewer were saying. (190414, Vlive) *He is multi-talented; he has a wide variety of skills and broad knowledge and fairly is good at everything he does or attempts. He would be considered a 'Jack-of-all Trades'. *His favorite song from Map of the Soul: Persona is "Mikrokosmos". *He has recently taken up boxing. *He listens to Billie Eilish; his favorite songs are "Lovely" and "Ocean Eyes". He also wants to collaborate with her. *He went to Ariana Grande's Sweetener World Tour in Los Angeles on May 7, 2019. *He finds the word 'frustrated' difficult to pronounce in the English language. }} Family Tree Pets Gureum Jungkook's Pet.jpg| Gureum (구름) ????–present|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Pets#Gureum References Gallery Category:Members Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:Dance Line Category:Jungkook Category:1997 Births